The Lost Girl
by The New Dark One
Summary: A What If, Neal never left Neverland, August was never that far away from Emma, and Emma was on her own... Till she was taken to Neverland (Please Read and Review)
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Boys sat around as Peter sat crossed legged staring off into space, he never trusted his shadow to do anything alone, with training Peter learned how to force it to obey him

It required focus

Soon he'd get his prize….The Heart Of The Truest Believer….and it would all stop

**The Streets Of New York**

Emma sobbed silently as she held her small hands out, they were numb, she had been out here for hours, but where could she go, at 14 no one would even give her a chance at a job, and her dirty clothes and face didn't help her case

Since her foster father crawled in bed with her, Emma's life had gone down hill, her foster mother didn't believe her then kicked her out

Emma only had a few meager possessions in her backpack, a old blanket with her name embroidered on it was her most prized possessions

People passed her by ignoring this poor homeless child as she begged for money, finally someone stopped and dropped a few coins in her hand

"Th…Thank you"

She fought to hold back tears as she counted the money while putting it away

3 quarters and a nickel…80 cents a few dollars more and she could get herself something at the McDonalds before they threw her out

"Are you all alone?"

She looked up at this boy with shaggy blond hair hanging over his face, she could see a scar from his cheek to the bridge of his nose

"Yea…."

Emma felt so tired, the cold was… making… her… so…. sleepy

"Good"

He snapped is fingers as the large shadow swooped in and grabbed her

**The Swan Mansion**

Emma sat at the dinner table her mother smiled at her, yup that was Emma's mom always smiling and why wouldn't she?…they were super rich and famous

Emma's dad was a well known movie star, but he always had time for Emma

They loved her so much….they never would throw her at the side of the highway….no they loved her so much

They'd never let Emma sit on a street corner in the snow begging for money…no they loved her and they'd never leave her

**Neverland**

Emma opened her eyes and smiled as she felt the warmth around her, her fingers no longer were numb, but very itchy

She looked around the hut, there was a large makeshift fire place in front of the small bed she was sleeping in, she blushed as she realized she was in her underwear

All this was really strange…had she been kidnapped!?

Probably some sick son of a bitch had abducted her when she passed out from the cold, Emma threw the blanket off of herself…..she ran over to her backpack pulled out her blanket, she felt embarrassed but she needed to hug it close to her

"Awww isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen Bae?"

The older boy with stumbled came in wearing a black leather jacket with gloves covering his hands, he held Emma's clothes neatly folded

Emma ran over "W…Why did you take my clothes!?"

"Well when we found you…Bae pulled you out of the lake, the mermaids almost got ya"

"Mermaids?"

Bae smiled "Ya know women on the top…fish on the bottom?"

"There not real!"

"Yeah they are….I'm Bae"

He offered his hand, Emma quickly shook back "Emma"

She grabbed the folded clothes and Bae and the mysterious older boy turned around

Amazing Emma thought, they had patched up her torn jeans, and they had sewed fingers on her gloves, "Thanks…"

Bae could almost feel her holding back tears "it's okay Emma…..you can let it out…we've all done it"

She fell to her knees and started crying Bae ran over and hugged her "shhh it's okay, we're here"

"I…no one's ever done anything like this for me"

Bae smiled these were happy tears, something rare in Neverland

August left the 2 in the hut, as he fell to the ground outside, he fumbled with the jacket zipper and after a few tries he flung it off, his arm was turning to wood, and so was his leg

He was a fool to think Neverland could help him

**The Lost Boys Cave**

Peter stood up the Shadow and Felix had returned…..now the real question is where the blazes are they?

Felix knew what happened when he disobeyed Peter…a slash to the face years prior had taught him good

Felix moved slowly form the bushes "Peter we got her"

"Good bring her here!"

"But…we lost her to the mermaids"

Peter seemed to zone out for a moment, Felix turned to run but the Shadow had grabbed his and began pulling it

"Pe…Peter please I….I can fi…find her!"

The Shadow dropped him "You have 2 days or else RIPPP!"

"understood"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hut**

August carefully stacked the wood outside of the hut, his wrist were on fire, he rubbed them but felt nothing, He wouldn't want to bother Bae and Emma….no they all had more important things to worry about then August turning back into wood

Bae smiled as Emma slept, whatever land she came from had been nothing but cruel to her….Bae thought back the Shadow wasn't usually so sloppy, it had dropped Emma right where Bae and August were sleeping

"n….no please…no"

**The Streets Of New York**

The boys held her down as the there leader slowly beat her into a pulp…Emma was just to hungry and weak, her body stiffened…this was her worst nightmare!

**The Hut**

"NO!"

Emma snapped up, Bae had held onto her "shh…Emma it was just a dream…your okay"

Bae let her go and walked over to the small trunk in the corner of the hut, from it he pulled a blue candle he lit it, the smell made Emma feel better

"So….where you from?"

"huh?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk last night…where did the Shadow nab you form?"

"New York"

"I never heard of New York"

"The Greatest City In The World" Emma fell back on the bed "I hated it"

"Why?" Bae pushed his bangs away from his eyes

"I don't have a home…..New York's allot different when your outside 24/7"

"I've been there…homeless I mean, before I got nabbed by the Shadow, I was living on the streets in London, I was taken in by a nice family then the Shadow tried to take one of the children….I offered to go instead"

"wow"

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of his head, no one ever was that impressed by this story, some of the other prisoners called him a idiot for going instead

"So?…we're in Neverland?"

"Yeah"

"no way…it's make believe"

"no, it's real and once you get here, you can never leave"

"How did I get here?"

"Like everyone else, the Shadow took you….though it's kinda strange, he normally doesn't go after girls"

"What's the Shadow?"

"He's Pan's shadow that does his bidding for him, y'know abducted children from there homes, and harming anyone who gets in it's way"

"Pan?….Like Peter Pan!?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yeah I read the story like 50 times!"

"there story?"

"BAE!"

Bae turned as August came in "The Lost One's are snooping around the forest, get the jar"

Bae ran over to the chest and quickly threw all matter of things out a sword, a quill, and finally he came out with the white jar

He ran out of the hut and quickly poured the white powder around the it

After he finished he touched and the line and then walked backwards "Okay we should be safe now"

"What was that?"

"invisible chalk dust, we use it to shield us from the Lost One's"

**Pan's Cave**

Pan's eyes remained shut as he looked through his Shadow's, he saw images of the unconscious girl being pulled into Neverland, then the Shadow dropping her

The Girl was beautiful, Pan must have her, he knew he'd have to get ride of whoever was hiding her from him, but he'd find them and she would love him…he'd make her love him

"Pan!"

Felix came running in with his knotted staff "Pan some of the boys think they found the girl!"

"Good…Good, we strike first thing tomorrow morning"

"What!?. Why so long?"

"Are you questioning me Felix"

His eyes glared into Felix's, The Shadow came flying it

"No sir….I'll have the b..boys ready"

"Good now GO!"

**The Hut-Nighttime**

Bae, August, and Emma all sat around the fire place, Emma noticed Augusts' was sweating "why are you wearing that thing it's like 100 degrees in here?"

"I…I don't want to scare ya kid"

"what would I be afraid of?…I'm already stuck in Neverland being hunted by Peter Pan!"

Bae turned to his friend "c'mon August show her"

August tried gripping the zipper but his fingers couldn't reach it "Bae?"

Bae grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, then August removed the jacket, his entire right arm from the shoulder to his fingers were wooden, his left hand had patches of wood on it

"whoa"

"Yeah"

"So…You Pinocchio right?" Emma's eyes were wide

August lowered his head "Yes….what gave it away?"

He was obviously in pain but he tried to force a smile, Emma got up and looked all around his, his black tank top covered most of his chest, but Emma could tell his torso was still flesh

"How did this happen?"

"The Blue Fairy told me, if I was a good boy and remained Selfless, Brave, and True I would always be a real boy…but I wasn't I was a coward and I was selfish so when the Shadow dragged me here, I started turning back into wood"

"Why did Pan want you anyway?"

August knew why, he didn't want August, August had willingly surrendered himself to the Shadow to save Emma

"I…I don't know Emma, maybe he knew this would happen"

"So Bae who are you?" Emma had a cute little look on her face like a child trying to read a really long word

"What do you mean?" Bae looked like a idiot, August was always amused that someone over 200 years old could still stay so innocent, especially in Neverland

"I mean he's Pinocchio, then what are you?…Prince Charming?…Prince Eric?….Pri…."

"I'm not a prince…I'm just a Coward's son"

Emma smiled "Okay there's obviously a story behind that…come on tell!"

She seemed so excited, "Okay…Okay!...Fine…Back in our land, there was a war going on with the ogres.."

"Ogres?"

"Y'know big ugly blind monsters….anyway, all able body men were left unable to fight….so kids were being brought it, every few days the age was lowered until it reached 14.…two days before my 14th birthday"

"Wow"

"My father was just a wool spinner, we were poor, and I had no friends but we were happy, so to protect me my father and I ran, but we were caught and those bastards…they humiliated my father…broke him even more then he already was"

Bae held back a few tears, took a deep breath and continued "a old beggar told him about a dagger that could control one of the most powerful beings alive…the Dark One"

"Why was he the Dark One?"

"His powers were evil in nature, my papa was able to get his magic dagger and he summoned the Dark One….he provoked my Papa, and the power went to him"

"Your dad became the dark one!?"

"Yeah, at first he was fine he marched on the battle field and he made the ogres vanish, he healed all the injured children then marched them back home…he was a hero, then the power corrupted him, blackening his soul…until he was feared by everyone, even me"

"What did you do?"

"I got a magic bean, that could open portals to other realms, he made me a deal he would go with me, then he let me go"

"Oh Bae!"

Emma ran over and hugged him close "You poor thing"

Bae felt embarrassed he was crying on Emma's shoulder, all this time he had hidden away his pain and now it was uncorked

"What about you Emma" August was rubbing his human arm with his wooden one, "what did you do before coming here?"

Emma let go of Bae, "I…I'm a orphan, my parents left me on the side of the highway, some kid found me and brought me to a diner.."

"That was you?..wow I heard about that" August had tried his best to act surprised as Emma went on

"I was bounced from foster home to foster home until I landed with the Jenkins, was a mean alcoholic, but she normally drank herself to sleep….but "

Emma wiped away a tear " would climb into my bed….he would tell me how pretty I was, then he'd….oh god!"

She began bawling her eyes out both Bae and August comforted her

"Shh…Em it'll be okay we're here for you" August had a knot in his stomach he felt so guilty

"He was bastard Emma, a total Bastard!" Bae couldn't image how anyone could do that to a child no less"

"I…I told …but she called me a….lying slut and threw me out"

"Where'd you go?"

"nowhere...I ended up on the streets, I had no one to take me in, then I fell asleep and I guess that when the Shadow grabbed me"

There was a brief moment of silence between the 3, both Emma and Bae had opened there hearts to each other, and for once in her life Emma felt like she finally had a family

"Do you think you dads tried to find you?"

Bae rubbed his chin "I don't know….maybe"

August heard the howl in the distance "time to hit the hay you two"

August on the floor in the corner of the room, he grabbed a makeshift pillow and began sleeping, Emma grabbed her blanket and slept on the bed Bae had made for her, and Bae slept in the other

**The Next Morning**

Emma opened her eyes, everything was dark around her, "Hello!?"

No response, she could hear talking outside but she didn't recognize most of the voices

**Outside**

Felix walked around August and Bae "So…you haven't seen a girl running around hear?"

"No…can't say we have"

"Then you wouldn't mind us looking in your hut, would you?"

"Of course now"

The 3 Lost Boys walked through the hut with Bae and August following behind

Felix pointed his staff at the beds "what with the beds?"

August smirked "there two people who live in this hut…so two beds"

Felix swung his staff at August, August took the hit and fell to the ground "Baelfire you really should teach your friend some manners"

Bae lowered his head and waited for the Lost Boys to leave "You okay August?"

"Y..Yeah"

He got up slowly and both walked over to the beds, they moved them away from the hole in the floor, Emma climbed up with her blanket over her head "What the hell?"

"They were looking for you"

"We needed to hide ya Emma"

"Why does Pan want me!?"

"We really don't know Emma, but let's hope we don't find out"

"If only there was a way off the island"

Bae and August shot each other a look, Bae smiled "There is"

"What!?"

"Do you trust us?"

"Yes?"

"Good let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pan's Cave**

Peter was still in a trance his Shadow followed the Lost Boys when they raided the hut, Bae and his wooden friend thought they were so clever hiding out where the Natives once lived, no Pan knew everything that happened on his island, his Shadow were his eyes and ears on this island

He smiled as the rigidity looking women came in "You called for me Peter?"

"Ahh yes Tink I have a very important job for you"

His evil grin sent chills down Tinkerbell's spine

**The Hut**

Emma woke up to a empty Hut, she stretched out and felt the cold dirt on her bare feet, she saw like the day before her clothes had been cleaned and folded by August

"They are amazing" Emma weakly smiled, she feared what would happen when she made it back home, She'd be back on the streets and alone again

No she needed to be brave, she could survive she had survive 6 months on the streets she could probably survive

"Hey Em" She turned and saw August the wood had spread to his neck and started on his chest, Emma winced

"Man that looks painful"

"It is" He tried to muster a smile,

"So where are we going?"

August whistled and Bae came in with a long folded up paper, he unrolled It and Emma looked at all the markings

Bae shyly smiled and pointed at a spot marked in purple, "We're here on the end of Mermaid Lagoon….here we're safe from Pan's men and the Mermaids…..where we need to get to is here…..Neverland Plain" he pointed at the green swirl

"But the only problem is…..we have to cut across the Neverwoods, where all the Lost Boys are"

"isn't that dangerous!?"

"Very" August rubbed his still flesh wrist while the rest of his left hand was now completely wooden

"How much longer till your completely wood?"

"a day or 2.…don't know what happens after...but till then we're gonna try to get your home"

"Then what will you guys do?"

"go back into hiding"

"Wh…Why don't you guys come with me?"

Bae hid his sadness "W…We can't Emma…we don't know what would happen, I've been around much longer then any normal person could live, I could die and August would definitely die, there no magic where your from"

"So, I'll loose you guys if I go home"

Bae stayed silent but August answered "there no if Emma, you need to go home, it's important that you go home"

"Why?"

"It…It just is!"

Bae laughed as his 2 friends went back and forth

He grabbed the large sack and threw it to August "let's go guys"

**Pan's Cave**

Felix ate the large piece of pig leg that he and the other boys had hunted as Peter went out searching for ingredients for his and Tink's secret project

2 of the Lost Boys ran in "Felix!…Where's Pan!?"

"He's off somewhere why?"

"We got a sitting sighting of the girl!"

"Where!?"

**The Forest**

August led the group and Emma and Bae walked side by side "So Bae…I've been wonderin something?"

"What?"

"Where's Captain Hook?"

"You know Hook?"

"Yeah so is he here!?" Emma started jumping up and down, Bae laughed

"No he's long gone, left about 15 years ago"

"awww….bummer, I always liked him…even with that lame perm"

"What's a perm?"

Emma laughed as they kept walking, "So you guys have been growing magic beans?"

"Yeah, turns out Wood Boy and I apparently have green thumb"

"How many are there?

He rubbed his chin "hmmm I dunno 2 beans a pod…..about 30 beans in total last time we checked"

"Wow that's allot"

"Yeah it is"

**Crocodile Creek**

Emma pinched her nose, the creek smelled like rotting bodies mixed with crap

"God I hope you didn't plant the beans here"

August coughed and cringed as he saw the blood on his now wooden left hand "N…'cough' No we 'cough' have to go farther"

August's now wooden knees locked up and he fell to the ground "dammit!"

Bae ran over and threw August's left arm over Bae's shoulder, Emma did the same to the right

"No…It's fine I can…"

"You can barely walk, Bae and I can carry you"

August held his head down "I feel like a child"

His limp legs dragged as Emma and Bae pulled him through the swamp land

August felt a stabbing pain in his back, "on no….guys"

They dropped him when they saw the arrow sticking from his back

They looked at Felix he held his staff behind his head, he had 2 archers with him one was black and the other was Asian

"Again boys"

They aimed and fired But Emma and Bae ducked, Bae reached to his side and pulled his sword out "Emma stay with August!"

Bae sliced the oncoming arrows and tried slashing at Felix, his staff caught the blade in mid strike "oh Baelfire, you forgot what Hook taught you"

Felix kicked Bae in the stomach and he flew backwards

"I…I need to help Emma" August's body felt on fire from the shoulders down, "I need to fight!"

He forced himself up, He Hadn't had a wooden body for 15 years it was almost like a new experience

"Emma….run"

Emma watched as Bae cut down the 2 archers, she'd never seen that look in his eyes before, it was cold and dark

Felix leaped over to her, he flung his staff toward Emma, August leaped in front of her and the staff slammed into his chest sending him flying into the swamp water

"August!"

Felix laughed, "oh this is to sweet"

He pulled from his side a dagger and prepared to finish Emma, Bae tackled him to the ground and flung the dagger into the swamp water

Emma stared at the water, "Augsut…..he….he's dead"

"I…I know Emma…we…we need to go on...he'd want us to "

Emma wiped away her tears and went with Bae

**Pan's Cave**

Pan sat slumped on the cave ledge, "Are you done yet women!"

Tinkerbell wiped a stray bang away from her left eye as she slowly tried mixing the potion, since losing her wings, even making a potion took to much effort….especially the one Pan wanted

"It should be a day or 2 more Peter"

Peter stomped his feet "NO!…I want it made now!"

"Peter I need Dreamshade and I've run out, it'll take me a day to get more, and another day to separate the poison from it!"

"FINE!" He leaped out of the cave and went flying off

She hated being anchored to that brat

**The Woods**

Peter saw Felix and 3 of the Lost Boys running toward him carrying something covered in muck

"Where the bloody hell have you all been!?"

Felix smirked "We have a surprise…your gonna love it"

They rubbed the muck away from there surprise, Peter smirked as he saw the face of August

"Well lookie here, if it isn't Pinocchio"

The wood began spreading up August's neck

"PETER!"

Tinkerbell ran over to the group, She held the vial with the bubbling black liquid "it's done Peter"

"Good now…Boys find me Emma Swan!"

The Lost Boys cheered as Pan raised his knife


	4. Chapter 4:The Silver Falcon

**The Neverwoods**

Bae kept walking more quickly then before, Emma followed behind with Augusts' satchel tied around her "Bae!…c'mon Bae hold up!"

Bae ignored her and held his sword on his back, Every small sound Bae almost drew his sword

"Bae tell me what the hell is going on!"

Bae was shaking but his eyes stared at Emma "We're being hunted Emma….we need to go before he sends the Forgotten One's after us"

"Who?"

"There Lost Boys who betrayed Pan, he brands them with mask and they are controlled by him"

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, but the worse was Silver Falcon, he was Pan's go to assassin he captured all the others and helped place the masks on them"

"He sounds like a monster"

"He….He was"

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Felix"

Emma felt tired and lost her footing, Bae quickly helped her up "you gonna be okay?"

"C…Can we set up camp?"

"N….sure, let's just make it to that cave over there"

Emma whined but followed behind Bae, "I can't believe August is dead"

Bae stopped walking "He's not dead…he can't be dead, they probably just roughed him up"

"But Ba…"

"NO!"

Emma hanged her head as Bae kept walking, he was really starting to worry her, he was like an entirely different person,

**Echo Cave**

Emma laid on the cold foamy ground of the cave as Bae placed all there stuff near the sleeping girl, Bae took out Augusts' lighter and fumbled it with his shaking hands, he took a few sticks August packed and stacked them together

"okay Bae deep breath," he lit the sticks and placed his sword near Emma, it had been years since he used it, and now with a few strikes of it, he was losing himself

Oh What Emma must have thought of him, he was being a jerk, but he didn't want to face the fact the only friend he had was now dead, and soon Emma would be gone to….perhaps he could go with her, take the chance…..no he needed to serve his penance, and here he would stay

"She sure is a beut ain't she kid"

Bae jumped back and grabbed his sword, there in front of him were 2 masked boys,

The quiet one was shirtless and wore torn up noble pants, he feet were scared as were his hands, he wore a black metallic wolf mask, with long shaggy brown hair coming from his head

His companion wore noblemen's clothing, and a silver metallic wolf mask, "Y…You're the Forgotten Ones"

Bae removed his sword form it's sheath

"Indeed we are, and we've come for the girl"

Both boys drew there swords

"mhmmmm" The quite boy screamed, his companion patted him on the shoulder

"fear not brother, once we get the girl, Pan will allow us to remove these mask"

"Not gonna happen!"

Bae charged at them with his sword, the quite boy blocked his blow with one of his own, his foot slammed into Bae's rib cage sending him flying back

Bae coughed blood on the foamy ground, how was Emma still asleep?….

The quiet lost boy picked him up by the throat "Now where is the girl?"

"huh?"

BANG

The Lost boy dropped Bae, as he grabbed the gaping hole in his neck, all 3 looked at Emma, now holding a smoking pistol, a weapon foreign to this land

"Get the hell out of here NOW!"

The one Lost Boy grabbed his twin and fled as fast as he could carry

Bae got up slowly arm wrapped around his injured ribs "what is that thing?"

"A gun…I found it in Augusts' things…and I found this"

Emma threw the scorched silver falcon mask at Bae's feet

"Explain NOW!"

**(A Short Chapter, I know, just to let your guys now I'm still writing this fic, and to look forward to Bae's origin)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Neverland-250 Years Ago**

Peter sat in his chair made of bones, he smirked as Felix and another lost boy dragged Baelfire to his feet "oh poor naïve Baelfire, why do you keep trying to escape?"

Baelfire kept his head down, he refused to look at Pan, "I want to go home"

"This is your home now Bae, and if you don't stop trying to leave, we'll have to put a leash on you"

Pan smirk faded as he saw Bae's head still down, He hopped onto his feet and grabbed Bae's throat lifting his head up to Pan's face

"I should skin you hide"

Bae kept his mouth shut, the less he spoke the angrier Pan would get

"Take him to his 'house'"

By house he meant the wooden cage they made Bae sleep in, it had some magic that would knock him out once he entered it

**The Cave**

Peter sharpened his knife as he waited for the glowing green fairy, "Ya got it Tink?"

"Yes Peter….now give it to me" Peter laughed as took out the leather wrapped package

He unwrapped it and handed her a metallic falcon mask \

"You can do it right?"

"Yes"

She waved her wand and the mask briefly glowed green

Peter laughed as he marveled at the mask "FELIX!'

Felix charged into the cave "Yes Pan?"

"Bring Baelfire"

Felix left the cave and after a few minutes he dragged Bae into the cave to Pan's feet, "What do you want now?"

Pan lifted him to his feet, "are you ready Bae?"

"For what!?"

"Your rebirth!"

He slammed the mask onto Bae's face and watched as it glowed brightly and Bae screamed in agony as the magic seeped through his eyes

"ARRGH!"

Soon the screaming stopped and Bae was on his back shallowly breathing through the small nose holes on the mask

Pan bit his thumb nail then kneeled over to Bae "Are you alright brother?"

"Who…..Am…I?"

His voice was darker and sounded nothing like a child's

"You're my bounty hunter, The Silver Falcon"

"Yes…I, I think I remember that"

"Good…cause I have a job for you"

**Now**

Emma sat Indian style listening the Bae telling the tale "I was still me under there but that mask kept me from remembering but I knew every bad thing Pan made me do, the boys he made me kill…then"

"Then what?"

"a year ago"

**1 Year Ago**

August fell onto the hard ground as the shadow levitated over him, "you really gotta work on your landing"

The Shadow flew away, August looked around his knee was killing him, a burning that felt like it was spreading, "oh man…I think I broke it"

August pulled himself up and limped as fast as he could, he needed to find some sort of help somewhere here,

"HALT!"

2 boys came running towards him, the one on the left was tall and wore a black hood with a scare coming across his face, he wilding a staff that he held behind his head

His companion wore royal grabs with a silver birdlike mask and a scarf covering his lower face, he wielded a sword

"You not the one Pan wanted" Felix's smirked he knew that meant he and the Falcon could ruffed August up before bringing him to Pan

"I'm not….but why do you want her anyway?"

"The Savior?…oh Pan has plans for her…..very special plans"

August reached at his backpack…good it was still there

He looked around for some sorta of weapon, He looked for the right moment, when Felix quickly turned behind his back

Then August ran

Felix dropped his staff and turned to the Silver Falcon "don't just stand there you idiot GET HIM!"

Falcon ran with supernatural agility, August however was slowing down and his left leg felt so heavy, "Gotta keep running"

He saw the cave up ahead, he could probably lose his pursuer

**Echo Cave**

August sat with his back against the rock, he massaged his leg but felt terrified as he realized his couldn't fell his hands on his leg

"You've stopped?"

August looked at the boy in front of him sword drawn and cold green eyes staring at him "You gonna kill me?"

"no…Pan wants you alive"

"Look let me go and I'll give you something in return"

"Like what?"

Augsut pulled his backpack off of himself he fumbled to unzip it then the contents spilled out

3 hersey bars, a folder full of his writing and the old leather bound book

"Once Upon A Time?"

Falcon lifted the large book and opened it, the book's pages moved like magic to the earliest story, and then Falcon's body was engulfed in a green aura before he fell over

August shot to his feet and nearly fell over as the pain in his leg got worse, "you okay there?"

"huh?….where am I?…..why am I wearing this mask?"

Falcon reached to his mask and pulled it off, the pixie dust fell off his face as the magic wore off

August was shocked the boy was younger then him but just a few minutes ago he sounded like a grown man "What's your name kid?"

"Bae"

"I'm August…now tell me what the hell is going on here"

**Now**

"so this book broke Pan's spell?"

"No the book merely made me remember who I was….I broke the spell"

"and you and August were together ever since?"

"Yup….but I still remember all the boys I got for Pan, they all begged me not to bring them to him….but I did it without remorse"

Tears welled on Bae's eyes, Emma's eyes bulged "Wait!"

"What?"

"Where the book?"

"In Augusts' backpack why?"

Emma reached into the backpack and began turning page after page "maybe it could tell us how to stop Pan"

"It won't Pan's story isn't even in there"

"Who wrote it?"

Bae shrugged his shoulders "I dunno August never told me, all I know is my stories in there, and yo….."

"What?"

"Nothing it's nothing"

He looked away…and Emma's power started kicking in "your lying, what else is in there"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah, y'see Emma the Shadow taking you wasn't just because Pan wanted a girl to the island, no your suppose to break some curse"

"me?"

"Yeah apparently my father made a curse that brought everyone to your land, August and you were the only one's to escape it and he was suppose to protect you"

"he sucked at it then"

"No Emma, that's the reason he was in Neverland, this wasn't the first time the Shadow went after you"

"really wow"

"wait you believe?"

"Yeah I mean, I'm **in** Neverland….why wouldn't I believe in curses and all that…but why me?"

"Well from what August and I read you were spawned from True Love so when my father made the potion he used True Love to make it so you…"

"are the failsafe"

"Savior"

"Yeah….wait….if I'm from your land who are my parents then!?"

Bae took the book from her and flipped toward the picture with the wedding scene "Snow White and Prince Charming"

"No way!…your messing with me"

"no I swear"

Emma flipped around and saw the final page "that's me"

"Yeah Emma….it is"

She slammed the book closed then wiped a tear from here eyes "okay where are we headed now?"

"Well we have to go through the other half of the Neverwoods….but one problem"

"what?"

"This half is where the Forgotten One's camp is"

"oh crap"

"You trust me Emma?"

"Of course….why?"

"Cause I have a really stupid plan"

**The Hut-1 Year Ago**

Bae stood in front of the fire and smiled as he dropped the mask in it…..he'd be free from it's influence if he could just get rid of it

The fire crackled as it fed on the metal…yet it did not burn, what ever magic created it, now made it indestructible

"No…."

"Bae?…it's Bae right?"

"Uh yeah August what's up"

"We've got a problem"

August lifted up his pants lefg and showed his wooden leg "I'm turning into wood"

**Pan's Camp-Now**

Pan tossed the black potion in the air and caught it again, soon he'd have all the pieces together and his master plan would be complete

"Pan?"

Felix came in with his hood down "he won't talk"

"Then I guess we should start the bonfire!"

Felix laughed as he lit a torch, it was time to see what burned first Augusts' wooden half or his human half


	6. Chapter 6

Emma watched as Bae walked ahead, he told her he would give a sign when the coast was clear

Bae approached the large cave, a lost boy with bandages wrapped around his eyes quickly flailed his sword "Halt!….who goes there!?"

Bae took a deep breath "It's me Blind Joseph"

The Lost Boy laughed "Bae?…really it's you?….a feint glow was seen behind his bandages, "It really is you…I thought you were dead"

"Yes I am, I'm here for my job"

"I didn't know we needed more helpers at the mines"

Bae held his breath then smiled when Blind Joseph rotated his hand, and the invisible barrier vanished "proceed"

Emma held Bae's sword close to her

It took a few minutes then Emma saw Bae walk out of the cave, he shook his hand with the Lost Boy then went running back towards her "Emma we have a BIG problem"

**The Campsite**

Emma sat on the log staring at the drawing of her Pan had placed all around Neverland, "So Pan knows what I look like….how are we gonna get passed hi…."

She felt a tug at her hair and suddenly felt lighter, she turned and saw Bae holding a large chunk of her hair, and his sword in the other

"You….You just chopped my hair off!"

"We needed to disguise you….now stay still"

Bae approached the small coconut shell bowl with a black goo in it, he rinsed his hands in it and then rubbed it in Emma's hair

"This smells weird"

"It's roots and vines"

After he finished he went into eye contact with Emma, "So while we wait for your new hair to dry, let's make sure you know the plan"

"What did you steal from the mines anyway?"

Bae laughed "I'm not a thief….I just borrowed it" he opened his satchel and pulled out the vial with the white powder"

"Pixie dust…..it'll give us a one up on Pan"

"What the part of the plan that's dangerous"

Bae laughed and pulled a map from his satchel, he pointed to a area with a red dust over it "We need to cross the deserted half of Pan's territory"

"So?"

"That where the Forgotten One's live"

"Oh"

"Get down!"

Bae leaped on her and narrowly missed the arrow, "what was that!?"

2 boys wearing wooden mask came from the bushes, they were led by one of the twins "Hello Baelfire…..our master wants to see you"

Another arrow hit Bae in the shoulder, soon everything started to spin around Bae and he finally lost balance and fell asleep

The 2 archers picked Bae up by his arms and dragged him away all 3 of these lost boys ignored Emma

**The Dark Hallow**

The fat cloaked lost boy walked past all the other forgotten one's each of them cursed with there mask, he entered the dimly lit hut "Rufio…..they found him"

Rufio's throne was turned away from his friend he made signs which the fire allowed his shadow to show

"Understood"

The cloaked lost boy came out and watched as the 2 Lost Boy dragged Bae with a sack over his head , once he was brought to the cloaked Lost Boy's feet "Baelfire Of The Enchanted Forest!"

Bae was on his knees looking up at this boy his black cloaked covered his fat body and a silver skull mask cover his face

"your Thudbutt right?"

The Lost Boy didn't laugh "our leader has called you here to answer for your crimes!"

Bae dropped his head down, he could face these masked boys, Thudbutt stomped his foot and the Twins led Bae through the hut

**The Woods**

Emma scattered the contents of Bae's and August's satchels there was nothing on use, just a compass, the book, and a small leather sack

"Useless!"

She looked over at the trail of the boys who took Bae and noticed they had left behind his sword

Emma ran towards it, and then she noticed a small leaf, Emma realized Bae always kept a few with his, he had a habit of chewing them when he was bored or deep in thought

Now he left a trial of them, Emma smiled and ran her fingers through her now short brown hair

She strapped Bae's sword on her back and repack the bag

**The Dark Hallow**

Bae was led to the back of Rufio's throne, "Rufio?"

Rufio made a sign that Bae could only see on his shadow

"It wasn't like that….Pan was controlling me"

Rufio made another sign "I don't have the mask any more"

Rufio made a energy grunting and made another sign "No….I don't know where the girl is"

The was a large crashing sound outside, Thudbutt ran in "Rufio!….some girl has attacked us!"

Emma held the sword out and all the Forgotten One's charged at her, she had to admit this rescue wasn't working like she'd had hope

The thinner of the Twins charged at her with his sword, she slashed in defense and there sword caught together

He tried forcing her down, Emma kicked him in the stomach and picked up his sword

His brother back down once Emma held the blade to his brother's throat

Emma felt victorious until the cloaked Lost Boy came out of the Hut

Emma held both sword pointed at him

He flung his arm at her and large rock with a chain came out of his sleeve, Emma tried dropping down but was hit so hard she was flung into one of the huts

**The Huts-3 Hours Later**

Emma opened her eyes and felt a sting on her head, She was chained right next to Bae

"Bae?…what's going on?"

"The Forgotten One's wanna kill me and turn you over to get in good with Pan"

"Why is that chair turned backward?"

"I don't know Rufio doesn't like being looked at with the mask I guess?"

Rufio made another sign with his hands, Emma stared "Do you speak sign language?"

"He said for you to shut up"

"why doesn't he just say it?"

"apparently Pan ripped out his tongue"

"harsh"

"That's Pan"

Emma looked at the throne "HEY!….Rufio right?…..why don't you face us!"

Rufio made another sign and Bae studied "he said he wouldn't want you to….he wouldn't what you to see what your monster Boyfriend sentenced him to"

"he thinks we're…..oh no…no Rufio come on let us see the real you"

Rufio finally stood up, his back still turned to them, Emma could see his black hair with red strains all through, he had a black leather vest with red pedals sticking out,

When he turned Emma looked away, she saw what he meant by what Bae had sentenced him to

Rufio wore bloodied bandages over his face, Emma realized he had no face,

He moved his hands and Bae interpreted "he said he couldn't stand wearing the mask Pan branded him with, he said he ripped it off, and he lost his face"

Rufio kept signing "He said all attempts to heal him has failed, and the only thing left was Pixie Dust and revenge on me"

"So he's gonna….?….on no Bae!"

"It's okay Emma, I'm willing to get what's coming to me"

Rufio moved his hands again "what is he saying Bae?"

"he says I took everything from him…but"

"But what?" Bae's head dropped

"Don't be mad at me Em"

He reached in his shirt and pulled the necklace with the vial of pixie dust off his neck

He took a deep breath "I'll make you a deal…..I'll give you the dust if you let us go"

Rufio stood completly still for a moment then he moved his hands, Bae smirked "He says it's a deal Emma….but he also says Pan will be here any minute"

Bae grabbed Rufio's hand and put the vial in his hand, "if it makes it any better I am sorry for what I did"

Rufio nodded and flailed his hands "He's telling us to run away now"

He grabbed Emma by the hand and the 2 ran as fast ass they could

**The Dark Hollow Hours Later**

Thudbutt stood with the other Forgotten One's as Pan and Felix came through the gate, "Well where are they?"

Thudbutt didn't move "Rufio has decided to let them go…the girl wasn't with him…there was a boy with him not a girl"

"ARE YOUR SURE!?" Pan grabbed at his knife, when suddenly a arrow shot at him, the forgotten one's and Felix turned and saw Rufio still bandaged holding his bow and arrows

"Oh Rufio you Never Learn!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Other Half Of The Forgotten Zone**

Bae and Emma finally made it, Bae fell to the ground catching his breath and Emma was in shock about the crazy adventure they just had, "that was whoa!"

"I know"

"we almost got caught by Pan!"

"I know Emma" Bae wiped his hair away from his eyes and retied his sword to his back, "Thanks for trusting me"

Emma smiled and felt her now short brown hair, "no problem…by the way you make a good barber"

Bae smiled his stupid smile and then looked away

Even in disguised Emma still looked so damn beautiful, Bae wouldn't deny she reminded him of Wendy and Moraine

Although Emma was tough, and didn't need Bae to protect her

**Hours Later**

Bae stared at the fire, he missed August, guard duty was so boring without someone to talk to, and right now Bae needed to talk to someone

"Whatcha thinking about Bae?"

Emma came out of the makeshift tent, her brown hair was messy on the right side and her eyes were barely open

"y'know stuff"

"what kind of stuff?"

"things I can't tell you"

"Why…how bad could it be Bae?"

"I…I kind of like you Emma"

"I kinda gather that"

"no I mean like like you"

"oh"

"look I know it's dumb of me…cause your gonna be going home soon and I'm probably gonna be stuck here forever but I…."

Emma shoved him back and kissed him

"don't over think things Bae"

**Above The Campsite**

The Shadow watched the 2 teens, it's orders were clear, watch but don't engage,

it then got it's order to return to the cave

**The Lost Boys Cave**

"**Dammit!"**

Pan leaped to his feet as his Shadow flew back into him, Emma was his!….she was suppose to be **HIS**!

Pan grabbed the black vial and placed it in his satchel as he journeyed deep under the cave floor, where his favorite prisoners were

The small native sat chained to the cave wall, Tiger Lily had hoped Pan came to kill her…..put her out of her suffering already

Her head hurt, she was the last of her people, and was given the seer powers

"leave me be Pan"

Pan smirk grew wide "tell me what I want to know Tiger Lily"

"I have told you many times Pan, but yet you wish not to listen to me…..you will never find love for you never wish to grow up….this cannot be avoided for one such as you will never change there ways"

Pan's hand slammed right into her face "**Silence!**"

Pan turned away, no Tiger Lily was lying to him, just as she had all those years ago, same as her father the chief, he had told him the same lie Tiger Lily had tried to…he ended up dead for his lies

**The Campsite**

Bae sat next to the now sleeping Emma, he grabbed his tunic, he slowly rubbed his bare dagger scar, he then threw his tunic back on

Bae turned and smiled at the sleeping girl

Something was moving outside, Bae grabbed his sword and charged out, there standing in the bushes was a tall man wearing a hoodie

"who are you!?….did Pan send you!"

"No Bae"

"Oh god….August!?"

August's wooden left hand grabbed the hood and pulled it down

Bae dropped his sword when he saw August's face

Around his left eye patches of skin was now turned to wood

His entire mouth and right under his nose was now wood

"How…..How did you?"

"It's not important now, we have to move now"

"Bae?"

Emma came out wrapped in her blanket, her eyes barely opened….. "August!?"

August smirked "did I miss something?"

Emma looked down at herself, blushed then ran back into the tent

"August I…"

August laughed "good for you Bae, finally became a man at….wow 200!"

"oh shut up!" Bae smiled and put his sword away

Emma came out with her grey t-shirt with a knot to the side, and her black pants rolled up "where we heading?'

August picked up his backpack "The Bean Field where else?"

Emma had a spark it her eye, she was ready to get out of this crazy place

**The Next Morning**

August walked behind Bae and Emma, his legs were completely wood now, he was slower, "So August how did you get out?"

"Pan and his crew heard rumors the Forgotten One's captured you 2, so he and all his guys attacked there camp, then I used my superior…."

Both Emma and Bae glared and August chuckled "okay average wood working skills to break out of the bamboo cage"

The trio walked through the large forest until finally they found the large fields of beans

Emma was mesmerized "wow so do we jus pick them or something?"

August grabbed a vine "hmm yeah they seem fully grown just pick any"

Woosh

"Bae get down" August tackled Bae and was hit with the arrow

"August are you?"

"yeah I'm fine" August grabbed the arrow and ripped it out,

Bae got up and drew his sword

The 2 looked and saw Felix and 4 other Lost Boys "End of the line Bailfire"

"Says who Felix?"

"Pan"

Bae reacted and charged at the group,

He cut down the 2 archers and slashed at Felix, Felix blocked his sword with his staff

Felix started over powering Bae "Face it Bailfire you can't beat me…your not strong enough!"

"But I am" August slammed his fist right into Felix's face

Felix's dropped to the ground, August lifted him by the collar "I should kill you where you stand"

Felix started laughing as 5 arrows struck August's back

Bae and August looked at the larger group of Lost Boys "Your…'cough' surrounded….just give up!"

Bae lifted his sword again "then I guess we'll fight them till the dea…"

"I surrender"

Both August and Bae turned to Emma "No Emma you can't!"

"Bae they'll kill you two if I don't"

August dropped Felix

Felix grabbed his staff, Emma approached "If I surrender do you promise to let them go?"

"Pan gives you his word, no harm will come to them"

"Deal"

Emma offered her hand and Felix shook it, then led her away with the other Lost Boys

**(Tomorrow You All We Get What You Been waiting For Emma Pan Action!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Saga 1 Conclusion Part 1

**The Road**

The 3 Lost Boys dragged the 2 boys as far away from the field as they could, Felix had left them specific instructions not to harm either of them,

They left August and Bae with there arms tied behind there backs

They laughed and ran off back to there cave leaving both boys bound, "So August any more bright ideas?"

"Whoa don't blame me, not my fault she went with Felix"

"right…."

**The Lost Boy's Cave**

Felix led Emma into the cave, he didn't expect it to be this easy, when he heard the savior was on the island, he expected her to put up more of a fight

She didn't even try too knock him out when they were alone on the trail

"hmph so much for a savior"

Felix shoved Emma against the cave wall, then lit out the torch, "Pan has been waiting a long time for this"

"Well good for Pan…he sounds like a real creep"

"I prefer your True Love"

Emma looked as Pan approached form the shadows "Emma Swan?" he had a innocent smile on his face, Emma didn't see any reason to fear him

"Pan?"

"Please Luv call me Peter"

He stared at Emma, she didn't look anything like Tiger Lily described her blonde hair had been hacked off and colored, she wore a dirty t-shirt

"no no no this just won't do" he snapped his fingers and Emma was engulfed by a green cloud, once it had disappeared she stood with her long golden hair, and a pale purple gown

"there now you truly look like a princess….and every princess needs a crown"

He rotated his hand until a tiara appeared in it, he went to place it on Emma's head, she slapped his hand away "I don't want that you creep!"

Peter rubbed his hand "I was only trying to be nice Emma"

He gave Felix a glare, Felix approached the black vial and poured it into the canteen

"Felix water" Felix handed Emma the canteen "Here Emma drink"

"What is it?"

"Water Emma…you look thirsty"

She glared and grabbed the canteen, she took a large gulp and then fell backwards, "Wha….What…I…..is thi…."

She fell to the ground and screamed as her eyes turned black

Pan grinned evilly as his plan was finally succeeding

**The Road**

August and Bae both struggled to get out of there ropes, "God who knows what Pan's doing to her now"

"calm down Bae, we'll find a way to rescue your girlfriend"

"Shut u….wait do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They 2 boys were in shock as the 5 iron masked boys approached them, "Oh crap Bae we're dead!"

"Calm down August…your Slightly right?"

The black raccoon masked boy nodded "Thudbutt sent us to help"

"Great….then can you guys cut us loose already!"

**Pan's Cave-That Night**

Pan ate the roasted Pig, and smiled at Emma eating at the other end of the table, "Enjoying your meal my dear?"

"Y…Yes Peter" her iris was completly black and her smile was forced, "I love you Peter"

He laughed finally victorious "I love you to my dear Emma"

He stood up from his seat and walked right behind her, he kissed her neck and smiled as he could almost feel the real Emma under this curse form

He knew she was trying to fight it, but his potion was to strong, it made her feel like she loved him

"Now Emma, tell me about Bae?"

"He….seemed nice…..and we made love"

Pan punched the stone wall but regained his cool "and how did it make you feel Emma?"

"good…..It made me feel good"

"and if you had to Emma who would you pick me or Bae?"

**The Road**

Bae and August waited as Slightly and the other Forgotten one converse silently, Slightly then reproached them

"Thudbutt has asked us to give you enough weapons to defeat Pan"

He handed them a sack "Now we have to return back to Thudbutt"

The 3 Forgotten One's ran off

Bae cut open the sac, and pulled out the vial of white dust, and 2 daggers'

"You ready to save Emma Bae?"

Bae drew his sword "Ready as I'll ever be!"

**Pan's Cave**

Felix approached the cave "PAN!"

Pan laid next to Emma, she was sleeping soundly, Pan smile like the devil at his victory, "PAN!"

Pan grabbed his tunic and teleported right in front of Felix

"What!?"

"Some of the Forgotten One have raided the mines"

"HOW!?"

"I…I don't arrgh" Pan's shadow began tearing at Felix's, "I…..I'm sorry!"

"Find the thief and kill HIM!"

**(To Be Continued Next Sunday)**


	9. Chapter 9 Saga 1 Conclusion Finale

Bae wrapped his hands with bandages, he placed his sword back in it's sheath then tied a handkerchief around his mouth then turned to his now completely wooden companion "You ready for this August?"

"As I'll every be Bae"

Bae tied the 2 daggers to his calves

"alright then let's go!"

**Pan's Camp**

Emma was still deep asleep, and Pan smirked at her, then he realized that Tiger Lily was right, he felt nothing

"_**What are you thinking about?**__" _The Shadow hovered above of him,

"I feel nothing"

"_**Of course you feel nothing, you the man who….**_"

"DON'T, I am in no mood for you to bring **him** up"

"_**the native told you this would happen, but I knew you'd never have the guts to actually do it**_"

"Shut Up"

"_**What was your plan?…..hmmm have Baelfire think you slept with his love?….you pathetic maybe I was wrong to….**__"_

Peter waved his hand and suddenly the shadow disappeared, it was wrong he just wasn't interested In Emma….yeah that's it

His train of thought was interrupted by a large explosion, 12 Lost Boys were blown back by the blast, and from it ran Bae and August

Pan smirked finally a chance to finally finish this….Bae has outlived his usefulness

"Shadow!" The Shadow flew into Pan, he stopped for a moment then laughed manically as his eyes gained black rings around them and began glowing blue

He floated in the sky "**You've Picked the wrong time to play Bae**" he waved his hand and suddenly Bae went flying into the trees

Pan landed right next to Bae's head "if I makes you feel any better Bae, you never had a chance" he grabbed the handkerchief and ripped it from Bae's face, his eyes bulged when he saw the face

"**Who The Hell Are You!?"**

The boy laughed and ran past Pan, "**WHERE ARE YOU BAE!"**

**Inside The Cave**

Emma covered he rears and sobbed silently everything outside the cave was so scary, if only Peter would protect her

"Emma?" she looked at the shaggy haired boy, Bae was shocked Emma looked different her hair was back to it's golden color and was long again, she was wearing royal garb, but the only difference Bae could see was her eyes

They were once beautiful bluish green were now black and dead

"Emma I….it's me Bae"

"W…Who's Bae?…and where's Peter?"

"he….he's been keeping you prisoner Emma, I…we've come to rescue you"

"W…Why?"

"cause we…..I love you" he ran over to her and kissed her, she tried pushing him away a fail safe of the potion but Bae held on and allowed the power of his love to win through

The purple dress faded back to Emma's black coat, hat, and grey pants

Her blond hair shorted back to passed her neck

Bae opened his eyes and so the black fade from Emma's eyes

"Bae?"

"Yeah Emma I…"

She held him close "he…he tried to force himself on me" she sobbed on Bae's shoulder

"I'll make him pay"

Bae drew his sword "wait here"

**Outside**

Pan hovered in the air and allowed his shadow to be free to attack it slammed right into August, but August's wooden body began glowing feint blue and the Shadow began being drawn into him

"SHADOW TO ME!" the Shadow flew right back into Pan

August gasp for a breath "En….Enchanted Wood…you can't kill me"

"**Oh but there are fates much worse then deat…..arrgh**!"

He felt at sting in his back, he grabbed at the source and pulled the dagger from his back "**You really haven't learned anything after all these years Bae?**"

Bae smirked as Emma approached behind him "I learned not to coat the blade"

Pan's hand glowed bright blue as the magic engulfed his body "**S…Squid Ink?"**

"Yeah"

Pan slowly landed to the ground, he couldn't even summon his shadow they were stuck together, until the ink's power wore off

"August you okay?" August grunted and rose back up "Yeah I'll live"

Emma smiled "So guys what now?"

Both August and Bae shared a look "You know what has to happen now Emma"

"no"

"We're sorry but you need to go home, you have to break the curse"

Bae reached in his pocket and threw the bean and watched as the green vortex erupted from it "just think Manhattan and you'll return"

"why can't you guys come with me?"

"Emma I'm pushing 200 and August Is now completly wood, there's no certainty we'd survive"

"Please" she was nearly begging now, "f….fine" Bae held her close and they went into a long kiss

"Um Bae!" Bae heard the stomping feet, reinforcements were coming, he looked right into Emma's eyes and smiled "I love you Emma"

"I love you Ba…." Bae shoved her into the vortex and the last thing she saw was a arrow striking Bae's shoulder

**The Streets Of Manhattan**

Everyone that night was so busy in the city that never slept, none of them noticed the glowing green vortex in the sky, Emma fell and crashed on the sidewalk

It was a soft landing and she knew she should be happy but she laid on the side walk crying, Bae was dead and she didn't even get to say goodbye, no telling what Pan was doin to them right now

"HEY!" Emma saw the cops approaching, she didn't know whether to stay still or run, before she could even react the 2 cops had her and led her to the squad car, Emma couldn't understand them she was so tired and was drifting in and out

**Hospital-3 Days Later**

Emma drifted in and out of sleep, "Hey Em"

The 2 boys came in, Bae had flowers and August held a giant Teddy bear

"GUYS!?"

"Yeah Em, we're here there's nothing to worry about no…"

"Emma who are you talking to?"

The nurse came in and recalibrated the monitors and changed the IV bag "N...no one"

"Well the doctor will be coming in in bit to talk to you…and good luck"

"on what?"

The nurse smiled and left the room

**Neverland-Now**

Pan tossed a rock in the air and caught it, the Lost Boys were busy burning the bodies left in Pan's wake, Pan had tried talking to Tiger Lily but she refused to tell him what she saw

"We failed" Felix approached "the girl got away"

"No….I let her leave"

"Why's that?"

"She wouldn't have survived 9 months here, I need her to give birth to the boy"

"How are we going to find her again"

Pan's eyes glowed blue "We send instructions to our people"

**The Hospital**

The doctor came in and inspected her charts 'Well Emma from the test we've run and the account of your missing 2 weeks, I say we should be able to send you home…after one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Emma one of the test came back positive….your pregnant"

Emma tried to think back and remembered the night her and Bae shared "oh…"

"D…Do you know where the father is?"

"He's…..He's dead"

Emma started sobbing even more so when the doctor started to discuss her options

He suggested abortion, adoption, he warned her having this baby would make her being adopter herself much more difficult

Emma after a few more days became determined in her plan, she was gonna keep the baby, it would be her way of remembering Bae, she could almost feel her baby now

**Maine-That Night**

The green portal opened on the side of the road, one figure came out, he walked and followed the map he was given, he cut through the thick forest until he saw the lights

"So This Is Storybrook?"

**(Next Time I Post The next chap will skip to 5 years later, and this figure is suppose to be mysterious so guess away if you want)**


End file.
